Ingrávido
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Su historia no comenzó al conocerse, más bien inició cuando se hizo amigo de su hermano; cuando se hizo parte de su familia sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Slash, Steve/Tony, Superfamily, #StonyFicTime


**Ingrávido.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Su historia no comenzó al conocerse, más bien inició cuando se hizo amigo de su hermano; cuando se hizo parte de su familia sin que ambos se dieran cuenta.

Su historia no comenzó hasta mucho después, luego de muchas caídas y momentos difíciles; de hechos que cambiaron su vida y situaciones donde tuvieron que ser valientes.

Steve y Tony se hicieron Steve **y** Tony después de muchos tropiezos y negaciones.

 **N/a:** Para el #StonyFicTime, el tema elegido fue: " _Hermano(a) de tu mejor amigo_ ". Espero lo disfruten es mi primer trabajo de los Vengadores en mi lengua materna así que veamos como nos va.

También le han hecho Fan Arts al fic y estan hermosos todos por la talentosa mano de Danny-Su(aquí en FFNet y Panda_rojo en Ao3), si quieren verlos pueden acceder al fic con ellos (y el link original de los dibujos) desde mi cuenta en Ao3 (el usuario es mscerisier o si no borra el link archiveofourown org (diagonal) works (diagonal) 7242997). De verdad vayan a verlos.

Si alguien está interesado en participar (o leer) el próximo reto o los publicados en este, sólo busquen las publicaciones con el hashtag StonyFicTime en FB, o la colección de Ao3 con el mismo nombre.

Gracias por leer y espero disfruten de la historia como yo me divertí al escribirla estos 15 días.

* * *

. Steve .

 **Sobre cómo inició todo…**

Steve conoció a Bucky un día de octubre cuando él tenía ocho años, recuerda perfectamente el mes porque fue cuando por fin se había recuperado de un resfriado que le había dejado en cama por semanas, uno de los peores que tuvo y lamentablemente no el último; pero sí, Steve recuerda perfectamente el mes que conoció a su mejor amigo y también cómo fue que sucedió.

Faltaban menos de quince días para Halloween y él sabía que este año volvería a repetir disfraz (y no es que eso le importara, al contrario), conservaba bien el escudo que su mamá le había comprado y no había crecido demasiado como para que el resto del disfraz del Capitán América súbitamente dejará de quedarle, así que este año repetiría y sería nuevamente su superhéroe favorito. Por lo menos tenía algo positivo en que pensar, podía olvidar por momentos que al final de esa noche, si tenía suerte, lograría quedarse con algunos dulces después que la pandilla de matones de su barrio terminará con su recolección.

Steve odiaba a esos tipos y había terminado con un buen número de moretones, labios partidos y ojos morados gracias a eso; pero es que él simplemente no podía quedarse quieto y ver como alguien más pequeño que esa banda de mastodontes era abusado. No estaba en su naturaleza hacer la vista gorda y caminar sin hacer nada.

Fue así como lo encontró a quien sería su mejor amigo.

Un niño estaba molestando a una niña a unas cuadras cerca de su escuela, el horario lectivo había terminado y Steve caminaba a casa en vez de tomar el autobús escolar como los demás, el departamento donde vivía con su mamá no estaba tan lejos (cinco cuadras nada más) y Steve odiaba gastar dinero innecesariamente; así que pasar por ahí era su rutina diaria, lo que no era fue ver a un niño más grande, probablemente ya en secundaria, jaloneando a una niña que Steve sabía era apenas un grado más grande que él.

Soltó su mochila y se irguió todo lo que pudo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, el chico no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero la niña sí, sus ojos se mostraban agradecidos pero al mismo tiempo dudosos, el rubio ignoró eso y simplemente le tocó el hombro al otro.

"Déjala en paz" dijo lo más serio que pudo, "la estás lastimando"

"Y tú qué te metes insecto" dijo el chico soltando por un momento a su presa, "mejor vete a casa con tu mami"

Steve frunció el ceño cuando nada más al terminar el otro alzó el brazo para jalar del cabello a la niña.

"Y tú, es mejor que me des el dinero"

Definitivamente lo estaba ignorando así que el niño no tuvo más opción que iniciar el plan B dado que hablar no había funcionado, tomó impulso y le dio una patada en la espinilla al agresor haciendo que éste soltará a su presa y sus manos se dirigieron a la pierna abusada. La niña no perdió tiempo y al verse libre con su agresor distraído corrió lo más lejos que pudo de ahí, Steve no se sintió mal por eso, era mejor así con ella fuera del camino o eso sentía un superhéroe como el Capitán, estaba seguro.

Lo que siguió después era algo típico desde hace un par de años para él, el chico no estaba contento y lo demostró agarrando a golpes a Steve quien intentó defenderse lo mejor que pudo, esquivando cuando se le permitía y asestando algunos golpes sí agarraba al otro suficientemente distraído. La 'pelea' si se le podía llamar así duró unos cuantos minutos cuando alguien más interrumpió.

"¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, tonto!" gritó alguien e inmediatamente otro pequeño cuerpo se estampo con el chico haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Ambos niños no perdieron el tiempo y arremetieron contra el cuerpo caído, asegurándose de acertar sus mejores golpes hasta que otro viéndose momentáneamente sobrepasado hizo lo mejor que pudo para ponerse de pie y huir de ahí. Steve jadeó cansado y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero había terminado muchísimo mejor que otras veces.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó su inesperado aliado algo preocupado.

El rubio tomó un par de bocanadas de aire más, antes de alzar la vista para ver al otro niño y darle las gracias.

"Estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda pero lo tenía contra las cuerdas" dijo Steve alzando la barbilla.

El otro niño hizo un sonido que denotaba que no le creía para nada, Steve frunció el ceño ante eso pero no dijo nada y prefirió observar al otro. Aquel niño era más alto que él y definitivamente más fornido, pero no creía que fuera mucho mayor; tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos de un azul más claro que los suyos casi grises.

"Me llamó Bucky" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Steve"

"Tienes valor, Steve, eso me agrada"

Steve sonrió a eso y se dieron la mano. Así fue como en el otoño de su octavo año de vida Steve Rogers conoció a su mejor amigo y han sido inseparables desde entonces.

 **Algo de cómo todo se volvió aún más complicado…**

Bucky iba a otra escuela y vivía en Manhattan, había ido esa vez a Brooklyn a visitar a su abuela por parte de su mamá, así que el resto de las veces que se habían visto era por esas visitas, al menos hasta que el año escolar terminó y Bucky demandó a sus padres cambiarlo a la escuela de su mejor amigo. Afortunadamente le cayó bien a la mamá de Bucky e intercedió por ellos ante el padre de su amigo a quien aún no conocía.

Su mamá y la de Bucky también se hicieron amigas después de eso.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar en su vida, ahora con el otro niño a su lado, si bien las peleas en que se metía no eran menos, por lo menos ahora tenía a alguien cubriendo su espalda y eso reducía el riesgo de que Steve fuera a parar al hospital. Aquello era un pequeño consuelo para su mamá sin duda alguna. Él y el castaño eran inseparables, lo único malo es que Bucky seguía viviendo casi al otro lado del mundo o al menos así le parecía al rubio.

Otra cosa que Steve fue descubriendo con el tiempo fue que el papá de su mejor amigo era rico y que realmente no era su papá.

"Murió antes de que naciera" le explicó entre susurros la primera vez que se quedó a dormir en su casa, "Mamá conoció a mi padre cuando tenía cuatro años y se casó con él"

La relación entre Bucky y su padrastro era difícil, Steve se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"Pero no es del todo malo, digo está Jarvis y Ana con nosotros", Steve aún no podía creer que su amigo tuviera mayordomo, "además tengo a Tony"

Tony era el hermano mayor 'adoptivo' de Bucky, el único hijo de la anterior relación del padre de Bucky antes de que este se volviera a casar y adoptar a su mejor amigo en su familia. Al castaño le gustaba hablar de su hermano, más cuando este inventaba o mejoraba alguno de los juguetes que Bucky llevaba para mostrarle, obviamente Tony se preocupaba por su hermano menor, postizo o no, y su amigo admiraba al otro.

"Aunque a veces se porta como un tonto" dijo Bucky seriamente, "no creo que por ser un par de años mayor siempre tenga la razón"

Steve le dio la razón, a veces los niños más grandes eran inexplicablemente incomprensibles hasta para ellos mismos.

"Me gustaría tener un hermano mayor"

"Te prestó al mío"

No fue hasta unos meses después, en las vacaciones de invierno, cuando Steve pudo conocer a Tony.

.

Tony Stark era único por no decir extraño, o al menos así le pareció a Steve, pero sin duda alguna era obvio que el otro chico sentía un aprecio real por Bucky y eso le bastaba al rubio para aceptarlo.

Tony era más alto que ellos pero no tanto como los otros chicos de su edad, tenía catorce años y empezaba a dejar los signos de la niñez y comenzaba con los vergonzosos de la pubertad; tenía el cabello castaño pero a diferencia del de Bucky que era lacio, el de Tony se quebraba en rebeldes ondas que el dicho trataba de dominar con algo de gel. Su mejor amigo le dijo que Tony era muy parecido a su padre pero que tenía los ojos y la sonrisa de su madre; no sabía cómo era la mamá de Tony, pero el susodicho tenía unos grandes ojos de un color café que le recordaba a Steve al otoño con sus hojas cayendo de frondosos árboles y haciendo crujir las pisadas.

También el chico era tan listo como Bucky le contaba.

"Que bueno que llegas enano, estaba a punto de salir a probar el cohete" dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa atrapando a Bucky bajo su brazo quien mascullaba enojado que no era un enano, "Jarvis a salido de compras y Ana está preparando el almuerzo, es el momento perfecto"

"¿Cohete?" preguntó Steve haciendo que el mayor se fijará por primera vez en él.

Tony soltó a Bucky se giró para mirarlo regalándole una sonrisa que mostraba una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes.

"Tu debes ser el famoso, Steve" declaró el mayor con gusto, "pues tal como oíste un cohete, no uno muy grande porque Howard nunca me dejaría comprar los materiales para eso, pero con su tamaño actual debería alcanzar perfectamente 30 metros y si tenemos suerte y no hay ninguna corriente de aire que cause más fricción y retrase su avance podría decir los 35 metros"

Y seguía hablando sobre la velocidad y el peso que tenía el cohete y como planeaba aumentar la altura máxima y otras cosas que Steve no entendió pero sonreía junto con Bucky, permitiendo ser jalado hacia donde estaba el dichoso experimento.

"Te dije que era como científico loco" susurró Bucky una vez que su hermano los había soltado para ir a preparar todo.

"Es genial" porque ya viendo como se montaba todo Steve empezaba a emocionarse con la idea del cohete.

"Y aún no has visto nada" dijo Bucky entre carcajadas y despeinándole el cabello.

El rubio no podía esperar que otras cosas tenían preparadas ese par de Starks.

.

Los años siguientes estuvieron llenos de días rodeados de los locos experimentos e inventos de Tony, de vacaciones junto a ambos hermanos. De escuchar asombrado como Tony entraba a la universidad a los quince y se graduaba a los diecisiete con honores.

De Bucky y él metiéndose en peleas y siendo catalogados como los defensores de Brooklyn por algunos vecinos.

También hubo sucesos asombrosos como su repentino estirón a los dieciséis, dejándolo un poco más alto que su mejor amigo (para molestia de Bucky) y la repentina habilidad de formar músculos. Fue una época donde se tropezaba con todo y rompía cosas cuando no medía su fuerza; aunque también fue una llena de flirteo embarazoso cuando las chicas por fin se dieron cuenta que existía y algunos chicos que también se le insinuaron (Bucky se divertía mucho con esta situación, una vez pasado que Steve era más alto y fuerte que él).

Pero también a sus dieciséis fue cuando Tony renunció a la fortuna Stark.

La decisión del castaño sorprendió a toda su familia, pero al terminar su doctorado soltó la bomba; no tomaría la posición de Director General en las Industrias Stark como estaba planeado a su veintiún cumpleaños. No, Tony no quería nada ver con las armas y contratos militares por la que era famosa la compañía de su padre.

María, la madre de Tony, le dio el primer capital para que su hijo formará su propia empresa, una de energía limpia y telecomunicaciones que pensaba impulsar con el trabajo que hizo en su estancia en el MIT y luego Cambridge.

Fue una de las cosas más valientes que Steve vio hacer a Tony, pero también fue algo que hizo que Bucky y Tony se separaran. Porque a pesar de sus diferencias con su padre, Bucky se sentía orgulloso lo que SI hacía por su país y sus tropas. No era ningún secreto que su mejor amigo deseaba unirse a la milicia nada más terminar la preparatoria.

"Tony es un genio puede hacer tanto por las tropas" le dijo Bucky algo enfadado. "Puede hacerlo mucho mejor que papá"

Steve no le dijo nada porque sabía que sólo causaría que se pelearan, pero él realmente no veía nada malo con la decisión del mayor. Era su vida, debía hacer lo que deseaba y le hacía feliz.

"Creo que eres la única persona sana de esta familia" le dijo sonriendo Tony el día que estaba empacando sus maletas para dejar la Mansión Stark en la quinta avenida. "Cuídalo ¿sí?, es algo explosivo y sé que suena algo hipócrita viniendo de mí pero no lo dejes hacer locuras, aún soy muy jóvenes y tienen muchas cosas que aprender"

"Tampoco es que seas un abuelo" bromeó Steve, "pero lo cuidaré, estoy con él hasta el final de la línea"

"Gracias Steve"

Y Tony le sonrió de una forma tan cálida, una sonrisa que no había sido dirigida antes a él…una que había visto cientos de veces hecha hacía su amigo, una llena de afecto y gratitud. Steve no sabe qué hizo exactamente para merecerla, pero seguiría haciéndolo si esa era su recompensa.

Porque el simple gesto hizo que cambiara completamente su percepción del mayor de los hermanos Stark; había algo en esa sonrisa que hacía que el rostro del otro se suavizará, que sus ojos se llenarán de una luz que hacía que esas pozas café y motas ámbar brillarán, que su boca se curvó de tal manera que la hacía irresistible.

Nada más aquel pensamiento terminó de formarse en su mente Steve se sonrojo como tomate y salió con excusas de la habitación, dejando terminar de empacar a Tony sin distracciones.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Steve se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía el hermano de su mejor amigo, después de ello las cosas se complicaron un poco más.

 **Y esa frase ' _el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones_ '…**

El período comprendido entre los dieciocho años y los veintidós sin duda alguna fueron los años más difíciles de su vida y también pusieron a prueba su amistad con Bucky.

Sería bueno empezar primero con el hecho de que Bucky logró lo que quería y nada más terminando la preparatoria y con sus 18 años cumplidos se enlistó en el ejército, y Steve, bueno él no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su atrabancado amigo. Le había prometido a Tony que cuidaría de su hermano menor, pero también le había dicho a Bucky que estaría con él hasta el final de la línea, hermanos y mejores amigos.

Para esa entonces la relación entre Bucky y Tony era algo tensa y ya no se veían tan seguido. El hermano mayor estaba bastante ocupado manteniendo viva la compañía que fundó y Bucky aún tenía que preocuparse por la escuela y si había alguna posibilidad de ir a la Universidad antes de enlistarse. No ver tan seguido a Tony ayudo un poco a Steve a encontrar algo de paz con los sentimientos encontrados hacia aquel hombre y el descubrimiento de una nueva fase de su sexualidad, sonaba egoísta pero por momentos se alegraba un poco del distanciamiento entre ambos hermanos, aunque aquella alegría no duraba mucho y era aplastada por la culpa de pensarlo desde un principio.

Lo que sea que sentía por el hermano de su mejor amigo no era algo temporal, eso lo descubrió con el tiempo, pero era algo que podía ocultar y enterrar.

Intentó saliendo con chicas (aquellas que se lo pedían, porque seguía siendo un desastre con eso del romance) e incluso llegó a salir con un chico, con él descubrió que, efectivamente, le atraían tanto hombres como mujeres.

Bucky no le dijo nada cuando le confesó su bisexualidad, simplemente le dio un abrazo. Nada cambió con ello, Steve se sintió ligero después de ello.

El seguir a Bucky y enlistarse no fue la decisión más difícil que haya hecho, pero eso significó retrasar por algunos años su deseo de estudiar arte. Steve ignoraba el cambio que daría su vida, pero incluso sabiéndolo estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer. Porque había algo digno de tal magnitud de sacrificio, algo que entendería hasta muchos años después; pero no es el momento ni el ahora de tal epifanía.

Además podría aprovechar la distancia y tratar de salir del estado de limerencia en el que se encontraba.

.

Fuerzas básicas fue un período sencillo, con su nueva musculatura y que al parecer todas sus viejas dolencias habían quedado en el pasado, Steve paso un buen rato entre entrenamientos infernales y compañerismo con los demás cadetes. Ahí fue donde conoció a Sam quien pronto se uniría a la fuerza área para un programa especial de pilotos, también estaba Clint y la misteriosa Natasha.

Pero quien realmente fue lo más sobresaliente de su tiempo en las fuerzas básicas fue Peggy Carter, era fuerte, inteligente, decidida y hermosa; con su cabello castaño, ojos chispeantes y labios rojos, en ese momento Steve se dio cuenta que podía ser que tuviera un 'tipo' de persona que le atraía más que el resto, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello y disfrutar de la compañía de tan agradable señorita.

Así que entre las burlas de Clint y Bucky, y los no tan sabios consejos de Sam y Natasha, empezó uno de los cortejos más embarazosos (otra vez según Barton y su supuesto mejor amigo) y largo de su historial de relaciones. Pero Peggy fue paciente.

Los primeros tres años de su estancia fueron así…simples en todo el dolor de la guerra y operaciones en los que estaban involucrados, tuvieron la suerte de quedar en el mismo pelotón y posteriormente ser ascendidos a las fuerzas especiales.

La dificultad de sus misiones aumentaban con el tiempo y con cada una que pasaba Steve dudaba cada vez más de la moralidad de estás, si bien eran necesarias eso no justificaba todas sus acciones o las ordenes que recibían. Pero al final de la jornada tenía a sus amigos junto a él, a su novia apoyándolo.

Y saludos esporádicos en medio de cartas a su mejor amigo de parte de alguien que tenía una parte de su corazón.

"Tony te manda saludos, está contento porque su Inteligencia Artificial por fin paso el test de Turing"

"¿JARVIS?"

"¡Aún no puedo creer que haya convencido a Jarvis de prestarle a su voz!, ese maldito lunático"

Fueron los mejores tres años de su carrera militar, después de ellos todo se fue al carajo.

.

Era una misión como cualquier otra, una muy riesgosa y que necesitaba habilidades de infiltración por lo que se encontraban sin comunicaciones; no querían correr el riesgo de que el enemigo interceptará la señal, llevándose con eso meses de arduo trabajo ya que no dudaban que éstos corrieran a esconderse a las montañas una vez captada sus intenciones; así que ahí estaban preparándose para la misión quizás más importante de sus carreras, iban a desmantelar el grupo terrorista más sanguinario del siglo XXI: los diez anillos.

"Y después de eso unas vacaciones" dijo Clint mientras ellos checaban sus municiones y él limpiaba su rifle.

Iban a cumplir veintidós, la edad máxima que el padre de Bucky les había dado para regresar y entrar a la universidad.

"Sí vas a aferrarte a este sinsentido tienes hasta los veintidós para regresar y entrar al MIT" imitó exageradamente Bucky a su padre, "a veces no sé como mamá pudo casarse con alguien como él"

"Se preocupa por ti"

"Nah, sólo quiere un heredero a quien poner al frente de la empresa" confesó Bucky encogiéndose de hombros, "después de que Tony lo mandará al infierno, era lógico que voltearía ver a su segunda opción"

El tema seguía siendo delicado para su amigo, aún cuando ya pasaron unos cuantos años desde eso. Pero Steve no podía evitar estar emocionado, este sería su última campaña y por fin cumpliría su sueño de entrar a la Universidad y estudiar arte, quizá diseño gráfico si quería algo más práctico pero de cualquier forma vería la manera de meter más clases de lo que realmente le interesaba. Era un hombre práctico no estúpido.

"Vamos señoritas" gritó Steve con una sonrisa, "el último y nos vamos"

Le siguieron risas de los demás, Peggy iba a su lado sonriéndole cómplice, Bucky iba más atrás tratando de ser galante con Natasha, Clint iba al último porque decía que prefería cuidarles las espaldas. El único que faltaba era Sam, pero ellos sabían desde un principio que se tendrían que separar cuando concluyeran su entrenamiento en las fuerzas básicas, Sam quería ser piloto y nadie tenía el valor para pedirle que se quedará con ellos.

"A patear traseros" gruñó Bucky haciendo volver a reír al escuadrón.

.

Fue la última vez que rieron así en mucho tiempo.

.

Sangre, lodo, el sonido de armas al ser disparadas, sudor, lágrimas y gritos agonizantes.

El peso de Bucky sobre su espalda y su pesada respiración, su garganta seca y agotada de tanto gritar, el sonido de pasos seguirle los cuales no estaba seguro si eran de amigos o enemigos. Pero Steve tenía que seguir caminando, ¿a dónde?, a dónde fuera pero lejos de ahí y quizá un poco más cerca de algún lugar donde pudieran atender a su amigo.

"Se ve muy mal, Steve" dijo Natasha examinando a Bucky, "no creo que aguante"

Quería gritar, maldecir su suerte, llorar sin importarle nada pero seguía siendo el líder; el resto de su escuadrón lo necesitaba para tomar las decisiones correctas, para saber lo que seguía después de que su misión se fuera al diablo.

Alguien los había traicionado y lo peor de todo, alguien le estaba vendiendo armas a esos terroristas. La bomba que le había arrebatado el brazo a Bucky tenía impreso el apellido de su amigo.

O Howard Stark era un traidor o en su empresa le estaban jugando una jugarreta, por el bien de su amigo y Tony esperaba que fuera lo último.

"No dejaremos a nadie" dijo firme Steve.

"No estábamos poniéndolo como opción" objetó Peggy ante la reprimenda implícita.

"Su humor apesta pero no dejaremos a Barnes, ni lo pienses Capi" dijo Clint con una sonrisa cansada y vendándose el brazo.

Natasha sólo alzó una ceja.

Saldrían de ese maldito desierto, lo harían, ya después verían como solucionar lo que les deparé el futuro. Estaban vivos y juntos, aquello era lo más importante.

.

Bucky perdió su brazo y así mismo con la extremidad por un tiempo, al menos lo quería creer de tal manera, Steve no podía aceptar perder a su mejor amigo.

Pero con el tiempo aprendió que tanto Bucky como él no habían regresado de aquel desierto Afgano, no del todo. Como Natasha le había dicho cuando le compartió ese pensamiento, nadie regresa entero de la guerra; algunas veces esa ausencia se manifiesta más claramente en lo físico, como su amigo, pero otras veces es mental. A veces es ambas.

El regreso a casa fue un alivio y un infierno al mismo tiempo. Pero iban a estar juntos hasta el final, como se lo había prometido de pequeños.

No sabía como iba a mirar a Tony, no había cumplido su promesa de cuidar de su hermano menor.

. Tony .

 **Sobre la otra parte de la ecuación…**

Anthony Edward Stark, hijo de Howard y María Stark…su único vástago y su más grande error, o al menos así se lo deja ver su padre; pero con los años ha aprendido a ignorar esa parte envidiosa y rencorosa de su progenitor, al fin y al cabo aún tiene a su amada madre, a Jarvis y a Ana que lo quieren y protegen.

Tony a muy temprana edad dio a relucir su gran inteligencia y después de algunos exámenes confirmó lo que muchos murmuraban, el chico Stark era un genio. Aprendió a hablar y leer a muy temprana edad, las matemáticas fueron naturales para él, incluso las materias de índole social o filosóficas, si bien no eran tan fáciles, tampoco han sido imposibles de dominar para él. Con todo esto cualquiera esperaría que sus padres se llenaran de orgullo y no dejaran de hablar de su pequeño, por una parte era cierto; María estaba muy orgullosa de su retoño y aunque no hubiese sido un genio aún así lo habría amado de igual manera, cosa que no se cansaba de repetirle a su bebé.

Pero Howard era distinto, para él cualquier cosa que su hijo hiciera no estaba la suficientemente bien, a la altura del apellido Stark; veía con desagrado los intentos de Tony de llamar su atención, criticaba duramente sus proyectos y destruía todos aquellos que tenían fin de ocio.

"No pierdas el tiempo con niñerías, Anthony" espetó Howard mirando con desdén el perro mecánico que su hijo trataba de construir, se enojó más al ver lagrimear al niño. "Ni te atrevas a llorar, los hombres Stark no lloran son de acero"

Aquella era la frase favorita de su padre 'los Stark son de acero', a veces en la profundidad de la noche y el refugio de su cama, Tony se preguntaba si no era lo suficientemente Stark y si algún día lo llegaría a ser.

Decir que la infancia de Tony Stark no fue fácil a muchos les caería de sorpresa y pronto lo tacharían de mentira, como alguien de una familia tan acaudalada como la de él sufriría, cuando uno podía tener todo lo que quisiera ¿cómo no sería feliz?

Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que el dinero no puedo comprar, aunque suene trillado, Tony entendió eso desde muy pequeño y muchas cosas más.

.

Tenía siete años cuando sucedió.

Las peleas entre sus padres habían ido en aumento desde su quinto cumpleaños, poco después de que presentará su primer circuito, no sabía exactamente porque habían empezado estas peleas pero algo dentro de sí le decía que era su culpa. Howard solía culparlo de varias cosas, no le extrañaría que ésta fuera una tantas de ellas.

Su mamá lloraba cada día más, tenía que usar mucho maquillaje para ocultar las bolsas debajo de sus bonitos ojos azules.

"No me gusta verte triste, mami" le dijo quedito sentado a su lado, ella le había permitido estar con ella mientras se maquillaba en su tocador, "me gusta más cuando sonríes"

"Lo siento corazón" respondió María tratando de sonreír, "a mi tampoco me gusta que me veas triste así que haré todo lo posible para ya no estarlo"

"Te quiero mucho mami"

"Yo también tesoro, yo también"

No fue mucho después de esa charla cuando sus padres anunciaron su divorcio y aún así las peleas no pararon, ahora peleaban por quién iba a quedarse con su custodia.

"Soy su madre, tiene que estar a mi lado Howard" gritó enojada la ex Señora Stark, no dándose cuenta que su hijo estaba oculto en la habitación, "además tu ni siquiera le haces caso"

"Es mi heredero María, tengo que formarlo desde temprano para que al menos tenga una oportunidad…"

"Y es por eso que me voy a divorciar de ti, ese tono tan decepcionado que utilizas cuando hablas de Tony; ¿no te das cuenta lo brillante que es nuestro hijo? Él no tiene que demostrarte nada y aún así se desvive por complacerte y tú pisoteas sus esfuerzos"

"Tiene que aprender a ser fuerte, no todo el mundo va estar aplaudiéndole a cada paso" dijo indignado el hombre. "Es por eso que se tiene que quedar a mi lado, tú lo tienes muy consentido"

"No tienen que aplaudirle todo el mundo, sólo tú debes apoyarlo y animarlo" dijo María ignorando el último comentario, "porque eres su padre y tu hijo por alguna extraña razón te ama"

Al final decidieron compartir su tiempo, algo así como pasar medio año con cada uno; dado que su padre ese año lo había inscrito a un internado lo que realmente compartirían eran las vacaciones.

Tony hubiese preferido que su mamá ganará la custodia al menos ella lo hubiera sacado de ese feo lugar, porque a ella si le gustaba su presencia.

 **Algo de cómo ganó un hermano…**

¿Qué clase de nombre era Bucky? Bueno en realidad era James Buchanan Barnes…o ahora Stark si lo que decía su papá era cierto.

Había cumplido diez años hace dos meses, quince días, diez…bueno tenía diez y ahora aparentemente también tenía un hermano. Un hermano más pequeño que él por lo visto, el niño apenas le llegaba al hombro (unos centímetros más abajo) y él no era tampoco de los más altos.

"¿Cuántos años tienes niño?" Tony se rehusaba a llamarle Bucky.

"Cinco y tú también eres un niño" dijo el niño con un mohín que, de no ser por el tono altanero que uso, se le hubiera antojado adorable.

"Bien James…"

"Bucky"

"James" dijo alzando una ceja y no permitiendo reproche, "supongo que bienvenido, Ana te hizo un pastel y Jarvis limonada"

.

Después le fue presentado a la nueva señora Stark.

"Winifred o Wini, cariño" no le pidió que le dijera mamá o señora, Tony se relajo un poco con eso.

"Tony" dijo ofreciendo su mano, lo más cortés que pudo.

La mujer sonrió, James había heredado su sonrisa y sus ojos, lo demás seguramente vendría de su padre biológico.

Descartando que su padre no le dirigió la palabra durante la cena, su primera comida como familia no fue del todo desastrosa. Aunque no comprendía como alguien podría querer casarse con alguien como su papá.

Bien, estaba su mamá que hasta un hijo con él tuvo, pero había recapacitado. Se guardo sus comentarios, no quería que su padre lo dejará sin entrar a su laboratorio como castigo.

.

James era difícil, obviamente tenía sus propias ideas y formas de divertirse además de que era más pequeño que él; su convivencia estuvo algo limitada por la edad y el hecho de que el iba a un internado y dentro de poco tendría que regresar a su cárcel.

Pero sí algo los unió e hizo que Tony viese al otro como hermano fue el 'accidente'.

Tony estaba trabajando en el laboratorio de su padre aprovechando que este había salido de viaje de negocios, estaba tan concentrado soldando que no se dio cuenta cuando James entró; así que cuando escuchó el primer grito se sorprendió tanto que soltó el cautín sobre su pierna, gimió de dolor pero se volteó a ver que era lo que había (o más bien quién) gritado.

Y ahí parado frente una de las mesas donde estaban los inventos de su padre estaba James, con los ojos abiertos y temblando un poco.

"Tony" grito de nuevo el niño, "lo siento yo no quería prenderlo"

Tony saltó de su asiento al escuchar 'prender', porque sí algo había entre aquellos inventos eran sin duda bombas, después de todo SI era una compañía armamentista. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no quedó duda de eso, los displays marcaban una cuenta regresiva la luces de led rojo contra el negro de fondo lo hacían parecer más amenazante.

"Sush James, no llores" dijo Tony tratando de calmarlo y viendo como iba a desactivar la bomba, "mejor ve arriba…"

"No te voy a dejar sólo" dijo James con la voz quebrada, "es mi culpa"

"No es tu culpa, ahora se bueno y tráeme un desarmador sí no te vas a ir"

Pasaron unos tensos minutos, el contador seguía descendiendo y por un momento Tony estuvo apuntó de subir corriendo y aventar la bomba al jardín; con suerte la bomba no fuera tan potente, pero conociendo a su papá capaz y tenía la capacidad de volar medio Manhattan.

Al final faltaban tres minutos cuando logro desactivarla, suspiró de alivió al ver el contador parar y respingó de nuevo cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarse a su cintura.

"Perdóname, yo no quería prenderla" dijo James llorando quedamente sobre su espalda media, "sólo quería ver que era"

"Lo sé James, lo sé" dijo Tony tratando de calmarlo, "pero para la otra mejor antes de tocar algo me avisas, así te digo que es y si no es peligroso te enseño como funciona"

El niño más pequeño despegó el rostro de su escondite y vio con sorpresa al otro.

"¿De verdad me vas a enseñar?"

"Claro mocoso, es impensable que un Stark no sepa como funcionan las cosas dentro de este laboratorio"

"¿Soy un Stark?"

Tony lo vio con cariño, los ojos del otro llenos de esperanza y la tímida sonrisa que se le asomaba en los labios.

"Claro, eres mi hermano después de todo"

.

A partir de ahí tendría a James pegado a él todo el tiempo en que podían coincidir, preguntándole miles de cosas sin tomar aliento, participando en experimentos, pidiéndole que jugara con él.

Aún seguía rehusándose a llamarle Bucky, alternando entre James, _Jim y Jamie_ para molestia del menor; porque una de sus actividades favoritas como hermano mayor era hacer enojar su hermanito.

Y así pasaron algunos años, hasta que su hermano se encontró a su mejor amigo.

Steve Rogers sin duda alguna era la dicotomía más grande con la que se había topado, pero no podía negar que tenía la actitud y personalidad adecuada para ser amigo de su hermano. Y al final hasta él lo había terminando por aceptar, otra añadidura más en su rara familia.

 **Sobre valentía y honor…**

Su entrada al MIT pasó como cualquier otra cosa relevante en su vida: con felicitaciones y deseos sinceros de parte de su mamá, Jarvis, Anna, pero ahora con James y Winifried sumados a ellos; Howard hizo lo mismo de los años pasados, nada.

Las clases eran un poco más entretenidas y aprovechaba mucho de su tiempo en el laboratorio, con lo que no contaba era compartir habitación (una de las condiciones de su mamá para poder entrar a la Universidad tan joven); ni siquiera compartía la habitación con James (y era su hermano), así que hacerlo con un desconocido fue su preocupación hasta conocerlo.

"James Rhodes" dijo un chico alto afroamericano bien parecido sentado en una de las camas individuales de las que sería su habitación.

"Anthony Stark" dijo Tony aceptando la mano ofrecida y presentándose como Jarvis le había ensañado atrás, "pero dime Tony" porque sí iban a vivir juntos necesitaban por lo menos algo de cordialidad.

No siempre los chicos mayores que él toman muy bien el hecho de que alguien menor que ellos sea más inteligente, ha tenido varios moretones y labios partidos para demostrarlo. Cosa que nunca le contaría a Steve, ese niño tiene un serio complejo de héroe, darle más motivos para pelear no era algo que nadie debía hacer incluso si eso hacía que Tony fuera un hipócrita, al pelear él muchas veces contra quien le ofendía.

"Bien Tony, entonces también sólo soy James…"

"¿Podría decirte de otra forma?" ante la mirada incrédula del otro decidió elaborar, "es que ya tengo un James" una ceja levantada ¿cómo es qué no le entendía?, "mi hermano, sería confuso…mmm ¿qué tal si te digo Rhodey?"

"No"

"Está bien, Rhodey"

Así es como conoció a su mejor amigo, su primer amigo en realidad ya que Ty es un traidor que no merece esa etiqueta, años más grande que su hermanito; pero ahora comprendía más ese lazo entre los dos mocosos.

Rhodey era genial y no se imaginaba una vida sin él, ese 'hasta el final de la línea' ya no sonaba tan ridículo como el día que los cacho diciéndolo; Tony iría hasta el fin de la tierra con o por sus seres queridos.

.

Fue la Navidad a sus quince años cuando Tony conoció a Sarah Rogers y cuando lo hizo comprendió muchas cosas, como por ejemplo de dónde era que Steve sacaba su compás moral y su deseo de proteger al más débil; tan bien el mocoso había sacado los ojos de su madre, las demás facciones serían las del papá pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Sarah siempre se entristecía cuando el tema de su marido salía a la luz.

"Muchas gracias por invitarnos señora Rogers" Jarvis debía de sentirse muy orgulloso, ya casi no se le olvidaba ser cortés (a veces).

"Nada de eso, dime Sarah" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa envolviendo primero a James en un abrazo y después a él tomándolo por sorpresa, "espero que Steve esté aprendiendo cosas de ti, eres muy educado cariño"

James y Steve soltaron risitas cuidando que Sarah no los viera, Tony les dio una mirada fulminante retándolos a decir algo.

"Gracias señora, digo, Sarah"

"Así me gusta"

Aquella había sido una de las navidades más cálidas que había tenido, sólo habían sido ellos cuatro…pero le parecía más lleno y satisfactorio que las típicas fiestas que su familia organizaba, aquellas donde su papá quería dar a demostrar la majestuosidad del apellido Stark.

"¿Y qué te pareció?" le preguntó algo tímido Steve.

"Tienes una excelente familia pequeño rufián" le contestó Tony revolviendo los cabellos rubios del otro, "tu mamá es genial"

La respuesta le valió una gran sonrisa que claramente era marca Rogers, el mayor deseaba que Steve nunca encontrara razones para perderla, sería una lástima si dejara de sonreír de esa manera.

Era una de esas sonrisas que te hacía hacer locuras.

.

Algunos de los siguientes años transcurrieron lentos, llenos de experimentos y locuras junto a Rhodey, vacaciones llenas de risas y explosiones junto a James y Steve; el tiempo que se le permitía pasar con su mamá era precioso, entre lecciones de piano y conferencias de física.

Incluso cuando se tuvo que despedir de su mejor amigo, si bien había sido doloroso, le había dejado claro que Rhodey llegó a su vida para quedarse y ni las fuerza área lo impedirían.

"Voy a regresar, Tones" le dijo sonriendo, "¿Quién va a cubrirte las espaldas? Sin mí estarías perdido, te metes en cada problema"

"Aww osito, tú siempre dices las cosas más bellas" dijo el castaño haciendo un mohín y pestañeando exageradamente, lo que gano sonoras carcajadas de parte de ambos.

"Cuídate Tony" dijo Rhodey después del ataque de risas. "Te veré en mi primer permiso, mi mamá no volverá a aceptar otra negativa tuya de pasar con nosotros unos días"

"Está bien osito" contestó Tony con un falso sonido de resignación, "iré a conocer a mi suegra"

Entre suaves golpes y risas se despidió de su mejor amigo, fue un momento agridulce pero nunca le habría perdido a Rhodey renunciar a su sueño por él; tenía sus rachas egoístas, pero esta vez no lo sería.

.

Muchas cosas cambiaron a sus veintiún años, más bien fue entonces cuando algunas cosas alcanzaron su clímax.

Sin falsa modestia él sabía que era un genio los Test de inteligencia lo certificaron, así que graduarse a los diecisiete de la carrera y hacer una maestría y doctorado en dos años tampoco era difícil de creer, así que a los diecinueve él sabía que su pasión por crear cosas no iba de la mano con crear cosas para destruir; le encantaban las explosiones, pero no era fanático de la idea de construir armas para quitar la vida de otras personas.

No era ingenuo, sabía que las guerras algunas veces eran necesarias y si no ineludibles, estaba en la naturaleza humana pelear incluso si esas batallas eran irracionales. Pero el hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera en la milicia cambiaba muchas cosas y lo hacía consciente de otras.

El hecho era que no quería pasar el resto de su vida diseñando armas, lo que deseaba realmente era programar algo más avanzado que DUM-E, jugar con los planos del reactor Arc y hacerlo viable para producción, hablar con Dra. Helen Cho y hacer mejores prótesis, reunirse con Dr. Bruce Banner y divagar sobre su artículo de radiación Gamma, incluso ver las teorías de la Dra. Jane Foster sobre los agujeros de gusano; había tantas posibilidades y personas interesantes fuera de lo armamentista que se le hacía imposible quedarse en un único campo. Era demasiado curioso para atarse a una sola cosa.

Sin embargo sabía que su padre nunca aprobaría eso, que si se llegaba a quedar en SI y no diseñaba la nueva generación de armas no lo dejaría avanzar con sus otros proyectos; porque Howard era inteligente y nunca negaría la incursión a otros mercados sí las ideas eran viables y de un costo razonable, su padre era un futurista como él. Pero tampoco lo dejaría salirse con la suya y lamentablemente él esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Así que hizo lo más razonable y estudió un MBA, si quería cumplir sus sueños iba a tener que fundar su propia empresa y para eso iba a necesitar más conocimientos de administración y capital.

"¿Estás seguro amor?" le preguntó su madre al contarle su idea, "no será fácil y aunque me duela decirlo, Howard hará todo lo posible por hacértelo aún más difícil"

"Estoy seguro" confirmó con aplomo el castaño. "Esto es lo que quiero como mi legado"

Comenzó a hacer los trámites y a buscar sus socios, María le había apoyado todo lo que pudo pero iba a necesitar más capital, todos sus movimientos y papeleo los hizo discretamente y con sumo cuidado que su padre no lo descubriera.

En uno de sus esfuerzos para atraer más socios fue cuando conoció a quien sería su otro mejor amigo, más bien amiga.

Virginia Potts llegó a su vida de improviso y para quedarse, secretaría de uno de los hombres que parecía interesado en su idea, con un título Universitario y una maestría que la dejaban sobre capacitada para su puesto actual. Fue por ello que se le acercó y le ofreció su ayuda, sabía que sería difícil pero no le importaban los desafíos, sólo quería ejercer realmente lo que había estudiado.

"Tu plan de negocios es bueno, pero hay áreas que pueden ser abordadas de otra manera y ser más productivas" le dijo Potts al término de la presentación con su jefe.

Tony se mostró intrigado ante directa declaración que no dudo en invitarle un café y pedirle que le contará más sobre las áreas a mejorar. Fueron dos horas muy productivas en la que cambió la mitad de su plan de negocios y mejoró sus proyecciones a futuro.

"¿Te interesaría ser parte del proyecto?"

"No podría invertir"

"Olvida el dinero, tu cerebro por sí sólo ya es una gran inversión" dijo Tony sinceramente.

"Está bien señor Stark"

"Bienvenida a bordo señorita Potts"

.

Contarle a su padre, como lo predijo, fue una de las peores peleas que tuvo con él. Lo que no esperó fue la reacción negativa de James ante la noticia.

"¿Nos vas abandonar?" le preguntó el joven de ahora dieciséis años, "¿ya no te importamos?"

"Claro que me importan, eres mi familia James" dijo Tony rogándole que le entendiera. "Pero no puedo dedicar mi vida entera a una empresa como ésta"

"Protegemos a nuestros hombres, Tony yo seré uno de ellos…alguien que utilizará esas armas para defender a nuestro país"

"No sabía que te interesaba la milicia"

"Pues me interesa, no puedes abandonarme…prometiste que no me dejarías" dijo dolido su hermano.

"Y no lo haré, siempre estaré a tu lado, pero no me pidas que sacrifique mis sueños, por favor"

"Mentiroso"

.

No era de esperarse que su padre no lo quisiera ver en su casa, a pesar de la intervención de Winifred, Tony terminó yéndose.

Estaba empacando y Steve estaba a su lado, como hubiera deseado que estuviera su hermano.

"Creo que eres la única persona sana de esta familia" le dijo sonriendo, "Cuídalo ¿sí?, es algo explosivo y sé que suena algo hipócrita viniendo de mí pero no lo dejes hacer locuras, aún soy muy jóvenes y tienen muchas cosas que aprender"

"Tampoco es que seas un abuelo" bromeó Steve, "pero lo cuidaré, estoy con él hasta el final de la línea"

"Gracias Steve"

Le sonrió como le sonreía a James, lleno de agradecimiento y cariño.

. Steve .

 **Una nueva realidad…**

Su regresó a Estados Unidos fue tensó, fue dado de baja con honores y una medalla. Bucky se enojó muchísimo con él cuando se enteró.

"La única razón por la que me uní al ejército fue para estar a tu lado" le recordó el rubio a su amigo, "no tenía sentido seguir ahí sin ti"

"Tenías mucho más que dar"

"No en una guerra sin sentido"

Cuando por fin pisaron terreno americano, Tony, la madre de Bucky y la suya propia era quienes los esperaban al bajar del avión. La señora Stark no dudo en lanzarse a abrazar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y lágrimas bajándole por el rostro. Le sonrió a su madre y caminó hasta ella para abrazarla también, la había extrañado mucho.

"No te vuelvas a ir tesoro" le dijo su madre entrecortadamente.

"Ya no ma, no me volveré a ir"

Al separarse después de unos minutos vio como Tony apretujaba a Bucky entre sus brazos no parando de hablar.

"Estás vivo, estás vivo y eso es lo más importante, regresaste y todo lo demás lo superaremos juntos" decía Tony como mantra, "estás vivo, estás vivo"

Bucky no dijo nada pero sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas sin caer. Tony volteó a verlo sin soltar a su hermano.

"Gracias por traerlo de vuelta, Steve" le dijo el mayor.

Tuvo que reprimir sus lágrimas en ese momento también, tragándose la culpa y simplemente asistir escuchando a la mamá de Bucky unirse a los agradecimientos.

.

Adaptarse nuevamente a la vida civil fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero no se quejaba había corrido con más suerte que otros veteranos, incluso mejor que la de su amigo. Pero fue un proceso largo y algo tortuoso, lleno de sesiones con su terapeuta y acompañando a Bucky a sus propias sesiones de rehabilitación.

"Tony me dijo que me devolvería mi brazo" le contó Bucky con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada, "una de las líneas de trabajo de su empresa son las prótesis"

Steve lo sabía y sospecho desde mucho antes que algo así iba a pasar.

"Me siento como un idiota por no haberlo apoyado antes, por decirle que me iba abandonar si dejaba la empresa…ahora resulta que volveré a estar completo gracias a que no me hizo caso" dijo su amigo con voz cansada, "que al final tenía razón al no escoger Industrias Stark, esa maldita bomba tenía mi apellido Steve, esa y muchas más que han matado a quienes buscamos proteger"

Descubrir que el armamento que fabricaba la empresa de su padre fue un golpe muy duro para Bucky.

"Olvida eso, concéntrate en ti" le aconsejó, "después solucionaras eso"

"¿Crees que pueda?"

"No estás sólo" le recordó el rubio, "hasta el final de la línea"

"Gracias Steve" Bucky sonrió de lado. "Dejando las cosas cursis de lado, tienes que venir conmigo la próxima vez que vaya a casa de Tony…no sabes lo que ese bastardo hizo y no se dignó a contarme"

"¿Le puso B.U.C.K.Y. de nombre a alguno de sus IA?" preguntó con burla el rubio.

"Mucho peor que eso, Stevie, pero no te quiero arruinar la sorpresa" le contestó su amigo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Odio las sorpresas, más aquellas que provienen de un Stark"

.

Peggy Carter era una persona maravillosa y se merecía miles de medallas por el simple hecho de aguantarlo, y es que Steve sin duda alguna había puesto a prueba la paciencia de su novia estas últimas semanas.

Entre sus propios problemas y ayudando a Bucky había dejado algo desatendida a la pobre mujer, de por sí su relación ya era algo difícil al ser ahora a larga distancia, no podía permitirse más deslices.

"Lamento no haberte llamado antes" dijo Steve a la cámara, por fin habían coincidido las agendas de ambos para una video llamada.

"Sabía que ibas a estar ocupado, no es como si yo tampoco hubiese podido llamar"

Peggy había quedado al mando de un escuadrón de inteligencia, tenía más responsabilidades y nuevas misiones que llevar a cabo, Steve estaba consiente de eso. Se sentía un poco culpable de haberla dejado sola, pero ella le había dejado en claro que podía cuidarse sola y aunque no lo amaba no iba a dejar el ejército aún; tenía muchas cosas por hacer y una carrera que crecer, Steve no la obligaría a renunciar por estar junto a él.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Con muchas misiones de las que no te puedo hablar pero bien, sin ningún rasguño" le guiñó un ojo la castaña. "¿Ya te inscribiste a la Universidad?"

"Aún no, creo que lo dejaré para el próximo año; sopesar mis opciones y seguir adaptándome"

"¿Cómo está Stark?"

"Bien, tiene sus días difíciles pero se está adaptando a la prótesis que le hizo su hermano, Bucky no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

Siguieron hablando por más tiempo, contándose las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, viendo cuando podían marcarse de nuevo y haciendo planes para cuando a Peggy le dieran un descanso.

No era perfecto pero funcionaba.

.

La cosa era que al parecer Tony Stark seguía presente en su corazón, ese día en el aeropuerto a pesar de todas las emociones que el reencuentro con su familia le ocasionó, Steve no pudo dejar de pensar en que había extrañado al hermano de su mejor amigo.

Que Tony se veía aún más guapo a sus veintisiete años, que había algo en él, algo distinto que lo hacía verse más cómodo con su propia piel y una alegría sencilla que antes no tenía; eso lo hacía más atrayente, no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación.

Se maldijo un poco, pero estaba resignado. Quizá Tony estaría siempre ahí al fondo de su corazón, sus sentimientos vagando por su subconsciente…inalcanzable.

.

A veces Steve soñaba con lo que su amigo le había dicho en los momentos de su delirio antes de ser atendido y su estadía en el hospital.

Bucky gritaba que lo odiaba y que no lo quería ver otra vez, otras le decía con voz mórbida que deseaba haber muerto en el campo de batalla.

En otros sueños (que Steve sabía era maquinaciones suyas y no algo que había pasado), Bucky lo culpaba por la pérdida de su brazo y Tony le reclamaba no haber cumplido su promesa, con una Winifred llorando de fondo y la mirada decepcionada de su madre.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho"

Eran sus peores noches incluso comparadas con todas las misiones sangrientas de las que formó parte.

.

La vida seguía su curso, pero para él siempre le pareció que había pausado en cuanto se enlisto y se reanudo a su regreso. Era algo imposible y tonto, y la vida no dudo en demostrarlo.

 **Sorpresas que da la vida…**

Cuando Bucky le dijo que irían a casa de Tony para cenar, él se tomó el término casa más coloquial y no tan literal. Es decir, para describir las cosas que rodean a un Stark podrías tomar la palabra decadente sin temer a error, quizás Tony lo era en un sentido más moderno que sus padres (y esa ostentosa mansión en la quinta avenida); pero si Steve pensaba en el tipo de lugar que Tony escogería como lugar definitivamente lo hacía con un pent-house en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Nueva York, desheredado y todo no creía que Howard fuera a dejar vivir a uno de sus hijos en algo menos digno de un Stark, aunque sólo fuera por apariencias.

Nunca se imaginó esto, una casa si bien no tan modesta o por lo menos no accesible sin mucho esfuerzo y años de hipoteca para la clase media americana, no era la opulencia acostumbrada por su familia. Más bien era una casa unifamiliar linda en Gramercy, muy normalita y al tono de sus vecinas.

"¿De verdad Tony vive aquí?"

"Increíble ¿no?" dijo Bucky con una sonrisa aparcando el coche con cuidado frente a la casa, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo brazo…uno al que había rehusado la piel sintética y prefería mostrar el plateado de la aleación de metal con el que estaba hecho.

Pero con Tony siempre hay sorpresas, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

"La primera vez que me trajo aquí fue una locura" le contó Bucky mientras caminaban hacía la puerta, "creí que me estaba jugando un broma diciéndome que vivía aquí, digo cuando se fue de la casa se fue a vivir a un departamento en Midtown, pero bueno…supongo que esto va más acorde con su nuevo estilo de vida"

"¿Cómo empresario?" Bucky tocó el timbre e ignoró su pregunta.

Esperaron pacientemente frente a la puerta, no tardaron en escucharse ruidos de pasos y una que otra risilla que dejó aún más confundido al rubio.

"¿Hay más invitados?" preguntó Steve sorprendido, a Bucky aún le costaba mucho estar rodeado de muchas personas.

Pero antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar se abrió la puerta y con ella una de las sorpresas más grandes que Steve había recibido en su vida.

Porque ahí recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Tony Stark, pero no estaba solo, entre los fornidos brazos del castaño reposaba un niño, que si Steve no fallaba debía tener entre tres o cuatro años de edad; un niño que no podía ser otra cosa que el hijo de Tony, o un pariente muy cercano, porque el pequeño parecía una copia en miniatura de quien lo sostenía, si algo además de la edad los diferenciaba eran sus ojos. Los de Tony eran de un color café con tonalidades ámbar, los del pequeño eran azules…un azul profundo un par de tonos más oscuros que los suyos, pero los ojos del niño al igual que Tony parecían brillar con curiosidad, con una inteligencia innata.

"Que bueno que llegaron" les sonrió Tony invitándolos a pasar, "un poco más y no encontraban cena, este pozo sin fondo no parecía muy dispuesto a esperar"

"No soy un pozo, papi" reclamó el niño con un mohín y sorprendente dicción para su edad.

"Eso dices tú, pero nada más date cuenta de todo lo que comes"

Steve se congeló, ahí estaba la prueba de que Tony era el padre.

"¿Cómo es qué?" preguntó sin saber bien que quería exactamente saber, "tú tienes un ¿hijo?"

"Sorpresa" dijo Bucky dejándolo atrás en pos de tomar a su sobrino de los brazos de su padre, "¿Cómo estás Jamie?, ¿te has portado bien?, estoy seguro que tu papá te ha hecho muchas travesuras"

"No más de las que me hace a mí, eso tenlo por seguro James" gruñó falsamente Tony provocando risitas de parte del niño. "¿No te lo contó James, Steve?"

"No" dijo entre dientes el rubio, "no me dijo nada el traidor"

Sí Bucky le hubiera dicho antes sobre esto Steve no estaba muy seguro de que hubiese aceptado ir a cenar con ellos; una cosa era que tuviera novia…pero aún no se libraba totalmente de los sentimientos hacía el mayor, y no es que su amigo supiera de la existencia de estos también.

"Estoy seguro de…"

"¡Papi, papi!" gritó otra vocecita y de uno de los pasillos de la casa salió otro pequeño Stark a toda velocidad para impactar y colgarse de las piernas de su padre.

"Ouh, no sé con qué se están alimentando pero esto y no es normal, tienen mucha fuerza" dijo bromeando Stark pero se inclinó para cargar a la nueva aparición de todos modos, "y no sé por qué han olvidado sus modales, Jarvis va estar muy decepcionado de ustedes pequeños rufianes"

"Nu-uh _Javis_ nos quiere mucho" intercedió Jamie desde los brazos de su tío.

Tony debió haber visto la cara de confusión de Steve porque dejó por un momento las bromas y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una que aunque nunca ha sido su intención lastimo más a el rubio.

"Te presento a mis hijos Steve, James Anthony y Anna María" dijo primero señalando al niño en los brazos de Bucky y por último a quien descansaba en los suyos.

Anna María era casi idéntica a su hermano, los mismos ojos aunque las facciones más finas, además ella al contrario de su padre y quien Steve suponía su mellizo, era que ella era rubia.

"Díganle hola a su tío Steve, niños" dijo Bucky sonriendo ajeno a todo el cúmulo de emociones por el que su amigo debía estar pasando.

No sabía si era porque no tenía mucho que había salido del ejército y aún no se terminaba de adaptar, o si los sentimientos inconclusos hacía Tony se desbordaban. Pero a duras penas estaba lidiando con la situación, sentía que su pecho le dolía y sus ojos ardían. Este era el futuro que nunca se permitió imaginar con este maravilloso hombre, uno que nunca podría tener pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas algún día sentirse totalmente feliz por Tony; feliz sin que ningún sentimiento de envidia o tristeza amargaran esa felicidad.

Ahora tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, ni su amigo, hermano y los niños se merecían que les arruinara la cena haciendo una escena.

"Es un gusto conocerlos, James, Anna, soy Steve Rogers" se presentó tratando de sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, "espero que nos llevemos bien"

Su corazón se rompía a pedazos, pero si algo había aprendido era a presentarse fuerte. Sobreviviría a la cena ya que todavía faltaba lo peor.

Conocer a la Señora Stark.

.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso, él estaba en una relación con Peggy; una mujer maravillosa que lo hacía feliz, así que no tenía motivos de celar a otra persona. Persona que está casada cabe aclarar.

Fue una cena tranquila llena de risas y más sorpresas, como el saber que Tony no sólo tenía mellizos sino que también tenía un hermoso hijo de sólo unos cuantos meses. Que había contraído matrimonio a los veinticuatro (sólo un año después de que se enlistó, pensó Steve) y no pasó mucho tiempo de el hecho que nacieron James y Anna.

Peter Edwin había llegado a su vida ese año y a sus seis meses ya empezaba a parecer otra copia más de su padre. Los genes Stark eran fuertes, habían bromeado entre bocados, y la charla se trató más sobre las manías y travesuras de sus hijos. Steve no tuvo el valor de preguntar cómo se conocieron.

La esposa de Tony era una buena persona, no podía encontrarle nada malo más que lo obvio; el haber conquistado a su primer amor, pero aquel no era un buen argumento ni señal de mal carácter.

Sólo tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

 **Hay que seguir adelante…**

Sus videollamadas con Peggy continuaron, aunque a veces dejaban pasar semanas, el volver a charlar hacía que el tiempo en que no lo hacían menos importante; al menos esa impresión tenía Steve, disfrutando sin dudas cada una de sus conversaciones, anhelando con algo de impaciencia el momento en que se reunirían de nuevo.

También eran aquellas llamadas las que le hacían olvidarse por unos momentos de la familia Stark, y tan pronto ese pensamiento entraba en su mente se sentía terriblemente mal, parecía que usaba a Peggy y en ningún momento aquella había sido su intención.

Pero el tiempo marchaba, Bucky mejoraba y no paraba de contarle historias graciosas de sus sobrinos, que si bien aquello no hacía más que romperle el corazón, no podía negar que alguna de sus anécdotas eran chistosas y se lamentaba no haberlas presenciado. Es que esos pequeñines Stark tenían todo el carisma y magnetismo de su progenitor.

Como cuando los mellizos se disfrazaron de _Over the Garden Wall_ tan pronto descubrieron que a su tío le había gustado, y Bucky sin perder tiempo les había sacado cientos de fotografías.

"Cuando perdí el brazo por un momento creí haberlo perdido todo" le dijo mientras pasaba foto tras foto en su celular, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero en cuanto Tony me presentó a mis sobrinos, no sé Stevie, fue como si vida recuperará un poco de su color…los días ya no parecen tan grises y cada una de las acciones de esos niños parecen esperanza; Tony no sólo me dio de nuevo mi brazo, indirectamente con permitirme en la vida de sus hijos me dio motivos para seguir adelante"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Buck"

"¿Sabes que me hará padrino de Peter?" le preguntó con alegría, "el malvado, sabe que no me podría negar, ¿pero quién pondría a cargo a una persona tan rota como yo de su hijo?"

"No estás roto y dudo que haya alguien mejor que tu para el padrino de Peter"

.

Uno, dos, tres meses más.

Videollamadas cada vez más esporádicas con su novia, pero con la promesa de verse para Navidad.

Dos encuentros más con los niños y la señora Stark.

Tony con sus sonrisas cálidas tratándolo como familia, preocupándose por su bienestar y ayudándole con los trámites para iniciar la Universidad el siguiente año lectivo.

Esa llama de cariño creciendo y disminuyendo dejándole descontrolado.

.

La Navidad al lado de Peggy fue sorpresivamente fría, era como si ya no encajaran del mismo modo cada uno en la vida del otro; sus vidas habían sufrido cambios y ellos como personas aún más, pero no era lo mismo. Steve tenía miedo.

Se comportó como cuando estaban en el ejército, hizo las mismas bromas y le preguntó cosas que ya le había dicho por Skype (sin embargo Steve deseaba escucharlas en personas, ver si retardo las expresiones en la cara de su chica y mientras lo hacía decirle cuánto la había extrañado).

A su mamá le encantó conocerla y le lanzó sonrisas cómplices durante toda la cena el primer día de la estadía de la castaña; también contó todas las cosas vergonzosas que hizo durante su infancia, algunas de ellas solo y muchas más acompañado de su mejor amigo. Sarah también le contó a Margaret sobre Tony.

No es que Peggy no supiera de la existencia de aquel Stark, lo sabía pero de una manera muy distante, como el hermano del mejor amigo de su novio; como alguien de poca relevancia en la vida de Steve. Aunque era de otro manera.

"Era como un patito, Tony esto, Tony lo otro" dijo Sarah cariñosa, "cuando Tony por fin vino a casa entendí porque a mi niño le agradaba tanto, es una persona muy noble y se preocupa mucho por los demás…en especial a los que considera cercanos. Me alegró mucho saber que alguien así cuidaba de Steve y Bucky, ese par de rufianes no podían pasar más de una semana sin meterse en problemas"

"No sabía que fuera también tu amigo" dijo Peggy mirándolo, "sólo sabía que era el hermano de Stark" agregó la muchacha para su madre.

"Quizás en un principio, pero es difícil no encariñarse de Tony" dijo Sarah afectuosamente, "como Bucky terminó siendo adoptado por nosotros, siempre me viene a ver en mi cumpleaños y me manda regalos en estas fechas cuando no puede venir"

"¿Continuó haciéndolo aún cuando nos enlistamos?" preguntó Steve sorprendido.

"Todos los años sin falta desde que lo trajiste por primera vez" contestó su madre.

No sabía qué tipo de expresión puso, pero sin duda debió ser alguna muy extraña para que Peggy se le quedara viendo de esa manera…una mezcla entre sorpresa, sospecha y algo de dolor. Steve no pudo evitarlo, aquel gesto era tan típico de Tony, una de las tantas cosas de las que amaba de ese hombre.

"Suena a que es una maravillosa persona" dijo después de unos momentos Peggy con una sonrisa cortés.

"De las mejores que conozco" respondió Steve sin duda alguna.

No había respuesta correcta para aquella pregunta disfrazada de admiración. La mirada de Peggy se entristeció más.

.

Recibió la llamada por la madrugada, aquel día llevó a Peggy al aeropuerto ya que ella quería pasar unos días con sus padres y hermano antes de regresar al ejército; la despedida había sido agridulce, la mujer le prometió regresar a verlo antes de su reingreso a la milicia.

"¿Stevie?" habló la voz quebrada de su mejor amigo, haciendo que el sueño se le fuera de golpe.

"¿Bucky?, ¿Qué tienes Bucky?" preguntó desesperado, había recibido otras llamadas de parte de su amigo otras veces, casi diarias los primeros meses; hace mucho que no recibía una y le preocupaba que fuera otro ataque.

"Tony, ¡oh dios mío!, Tony"

"¿Qué le pasó a Tony?" llanto del otro lado de la línea que no hacía más que aumentar su ansiedad, "¿Qué tiene Tony? ¡Contéstame Soldado!"

Al parecer aquello fue el truco porque Bucky se repuso lo mejor que pudo y le contestó.

"Él y su esposa tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, el hospital me contactó hace unos minutos, Rhodes está aún en campaña y Pepper del otro lado del mundo, yo…yo no sé qué hacer Stevie, los niños están con María y yo" silenció, Steve se contuvo de gritarle a su amigo que siguiera, "me dijeron que Tony está en terapia intensiva y que ella murió. Dios Steve, los niños son tan pequeños y ya perdieron a su mamá y si Tony no sobrevive…"

"No lo digas" le suplicó el rubio, "Tony es fuerte no dejará que lo venza esto, conoces a tu hermano Buck, él no…"

"No puedo hacerlo sólo"

"Te acompañaré al hospital, no estás sólo Bucky"

"Hasta el final de la línea"

"Y más allá rufián"

.

Se veía tan pequeño y delicado en su cama de hospital, con la insulsa bata y todos aquellos vendajes, las férulas en su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo, el rostro lleno de hematomas.

Steve tenía los ojos rojos no había podido evitar llorar un poco al verlo así, Bucky se había tenido que retirar después de ver a su hermano pues le dio un ataque al ver su condición, los hospitales no eran el mejor entorno para su amigo. Así que le prometió que lo cuidaría de él, como si no lo fuese hacer aunque Bucky estuviese en condiciones para cuidarlo.

Dejando aún lado sus sentimientos por el hombre que estaba postrado en aquella camilla inconsciente, Tony era también su amigo.

"Tienes que ponerte bien, James, Anna y Peter te necesitan más que nunca" le dijo entre susurros tomando su mano derecha. "Te necesito Tony, más de lo que imaginas…no me dejes, no quiero saber lo que es una vida sin ti incluso si no te tengo como yo quiero"

.

Tony reaccionó al cuarto día después del accidente, el funeral fue arreglado para el octavo día.

Fue un día lluvioso y frío de enero, el castaño fue en contra de las órdenes médicas y asistió al funeral en silla de ruedas. Bucky cargó una sombrilla y no se movió de su lado, al otro se encontraba Rhodes en el lugar en que Steve deseaba estar, junto a Tony apoyándolo y haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

Pero María, la mamá de Tony, le había pedido que la ayudará con Peter mientras ella cargaba a James y Pepper se encargaba de Anna. Peter no entendía lo que pasaba y lloraba no reconociendo entre los brazos ajenos a su mamá o su papá; los mellizos estaban callados y lloraban silenciosamente, nada como las sonrisas maliciosas y mejillas encendidas que solían tener cada vez que los veía y decidían gastarle una broma.

Su madre se había muerto y su padre no estaba en condiciones para cuidarlos. A Steve se le rompió el corazón al verlos así, se prometió a sí mismo que los cuidaría, que estaría ahí para esos niños y ese hombre que en estos momentos se encontraban destrozados.

. Tony .

 **Aprender a vivir sin ti…**

Iban discutiendo cuando sucedió, últimamente peleaban por muchas cosas y bastantes de ellas sin razón; la mirada de su esposa se veía cansada y eso le causaba temor a Tony.

"A veces el amor no es suficiente" le había dicho su mujer pausando la pelea. "Te amo Tony, amo a nuestros hijos y lo que hemos logrado con esta familia"

"¿Pero?"

"Ya no es lo mismo, no sé lo que cambio pero no está funcionando" dijo molesta al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Sé que el inició de nuestro matrimonio no fue el más ideal Tony, últimamente eso me ha estado pesando más…el habernos casado porque estaba embarazada e incluso si aprendimos a amarnos. Creo que una parte de mis sueños regreso, aquellos dónde me casaba por amor y no…"

"¿Y no cumple tus expectativas nuestro matrimonio?" le preguntó sarcástico Tony. "¿Nuestros hijos?"

"Eso no es justo"

"Tampoco estás siendo muy justa, cariño"

Volteó a verla por un segundo, desvió la vista del camino un solo instante y eso basto (o al menos así lo piensa Tony cuando recuerda el accidente, en las mil maneras en que pudo haberlo evitado y en lo culpable de dejar huérfanos de madre a sus hijos era), un carro que venía en la dirección contraria se metió en su carril. El automóvil de alguien quien según los peritos que atendieron el accidente, llevaba los niveles de alcohol en la sangre por las nubes; una persona que no debió estar cerca de ningún vehículo en movimientos y menos atreverse a manejar. Un inconsciente que les destruyo la vida.

Pero ni sabiendo eso hacía que la culpa disminuyera.

"Lo siento mucho, lo siento" sollozó a la tumba de la mujer quien fue su esposa por cuatro años, "no quería pelear contigo, no debí distraerme, por favor regresa intentémoslo una vez más, ¿por nuestros hijos?, por ellos sólo una vez más y si después decides que no funciona está bien…pero no los abandones"

Sus ruegos no surgieron efecto, no apareció ella diciéndole que todo era una broma (de muy mal gusto) que era un tonto por creer que iba a abandonar a sus adorados retoños, los mismos que si las bromas de los mellizos daban a notar habían sacado además de los ojos el humor negro de su madre.

"¿Tony?" le llamó alguien tocándole el hombro, Tony quiso apartarse pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria; no merecía ningún tipo de consuelo, no cuando él la había matado.

Alzó la vista para ver quien lo había ido a consolar esta vez, era Steve. Con el cabello rubio revuelto por haberse pasado varias veces las manos sobre él, los bonitos ojos azul cielo rojos por el llanto, la expresión solemne.

"Se fue, Steve" le dijo Tony en un susurró, "yo la mate, Steve"

"No" dijo el otro hombre arrodillándose para abrazarlo desde su posición en el suelo, "No fue tu culpa, fue del otro desgraciado"

"Pero si yo no me hubiera distraído, quizás habría podido evitarlo"

"No había lugar donde evitar una colisión"

Hundió el rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de su amigo, llorando otra vez, dejándose empapar con la fría lógica con la que Steve hablaba del accidente, en lo demás que pudo haber pasado; con una voz que Tony podía apostar Steve llegó a usar en sus misiones o al dar un resumen sobre estas. Lo estaba consolando de la manera más efectiva que conocía, algo que verdaderamente le ayudaba a Tony; le hablaba de todos los escenarios que pudieron haber pasado y sus consecuencias, no ocultaba nada aunque doliera.

"Había otro auto tras ustedes, uno que afortunadamente sólo quedó destrozado el cofre" comenzó calmado el rubio. "Otra familia, tres niños en el asiento trasero y la mujer cargando en brazos al cuarto"

No le dijo que el hecho de que ellos hubiesen impactado de tal manera con el otro les había salvado la vida dejándoles con leves contusiones, no le dijo que la muerte de su esposa y sus heridas habían salvado a esa familia; a esos niños que quizá hasta podrían tener la edad que los suyos. Steve no le dijo eso, pero Tony lo había escuchado de todos modos.

"No es justo" porque era egoísta y habría preferido ver sana y salva a su mujer. "No es justo, pero me alegro que estén bien"

"La vida no es siempre justa, eres un buen hombre Tony"

¿De qué le había servido ser buen hombre? Su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

"No se que hacer" le confesó al otro.

"Déjame ayudarte"

Porque habían pasado ya un mes y Tony no mejoraba, visitando cada tarde la tumba de su esposa, olvidándose de tomar sus medicinas y hacer sus ejercicios. Cuatro semanas sin ver a sus hijos, negándoles su cariño y su consuelo; olvidándose por un par de horas en el alcohol.

"Está bien" aceptó, ya era suficiente tenía que recuperar su vida.

Confiaba ciegamente en Steve Rogers y sí él le dijo que lo iba ayudar lo haría.

"Todo estará bien" le prometió Steve.

Y Tony le creyó.

.

Cuando volvió a ver a sus niños se le rompió el corazón.

"¿Papito?"

Anna y Jamie no tardaron en lanzarse a sus brazos, Peter lloriqueó desde los brazos de su tío deseando que su papá lo cargará. Abrazó con fuerza a los mellizos y le pidió a James que le pasara al bebé.

"Lo siento mucho, ya estoy aquí"

"¿No te vas a ir verdad?" le preguntó Anna con miedo, "no te vayas papito, prometo que seré buena"

"Yo también, ya no más travesuras…te lo prometo por la garrita" dijo Jamie alzando su pequeño dedo meñique.

"Nunca más los dejaré solos" les prometió Tony dándoles besos a los tres.

"Pa, pa, pa" gorgojó Peter dándole una sonrisa que mostraba sus únicos dos dientes.

Eran tan pequeños, no podía creer que los había dejado solos tanto tiempo.

"Bienvenido a casa, cabeza dura" le dijo su hermano con una expresión de alivio, "no nos vuelvas a hacer esto"

"Vale"

Steve observó la escena en silencio desde el recibidor, pero le dio una señal de aprobación cuando Tony buscó su mirada.

"Es bueno estar en casa" les dijo a todos, sus niños lo abrazaron aún más fuerte.

Saldrían adelante.

. Steve .

 **Deja que te dé un abrazo…**

Su vida dio un giro inesperado, sin embargo Steve era bueno adaptándose a los cambios. Así que su intrusión a la familia Stark si bien no fue fácil tampoco imposible, le había prometido a Tony que lo ayudaría y se había autoimpuesto la misión de velar por los hijos de aquel hombre.

Irse a vivir con ellos no había estado en sus planes, Bucky no le dio otra opción.

"Nada más me gustaría que vivir con ellos, no me mal entiendas" le explicó su amigo. "Aún no estoy bien, tengo miedo de que me de un ataque en su presencia y los lastime por error"

"No lo harías" dijo con certeza el rubio, "no es que yo también esté del todo bien, Buck"

"Pero mejor que yo sí" dijo con una mueca, "todavía no controlo bien la fuerza de esta cosa" dijo tocándose la prótesis, "no será por mucho tiempo, sólo deja que mi psiquiatra de el visto bueno"

"Está bien"

Quizá no era la decisión más adecuada de su parte, debió insistirle más a Bucky o en dado caso decirle que si no era mejor opción llamar a la madre de Tony; a quien no había conocido en buen momento y la última vez que la vio fue cuando se llevó a los niños a su casa después del funeral.

También estaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos por Tony, pero ya había aceptado y él cumplía su palabra. Sólo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto y no hiciera más daño que ayuda.

.

Vivir con Tony era un sueño que se estaba cumpliendo pero de una manera muy distinta a lo que su yo de diecisiete años se había imaginado. En sus imaginaciones por ejemplo vivían juntos sí, pero dormían en el mismo cuarto y él no se quedaba recluido en el de visitas; también llegó a pensar en hijos, que si bien los niños de Tony eran hermosos no eran realmente suyos y los mellizos así se lo daban a notar.

Todos los días le esperaba una broma de parte de ellos, cosas inocentes producto de sus mentes jóvenes, pero ingeniosas e inesperadas. Desde que le cambiaran el azúcar por la sal y la de hoy que ha sido la más, por así decirlo, ¿peligrosa? ¿duradera?

Se había metido a bañar e inició su rutina de baño como de costumbre, notó la diferencia al enjuagarse. El agua salía de un color azul profundo al tocar su cabeza, Steve talló con más fuerza dejando sus dedos algo azules; cerró la llave del agua y se puso una toalla a la cintura antes de irse a ver en el espejo.

El reflejó que el espejo le regalaba no era nada favorecedor, donde antes había cabello rubio ahora había uno color azul que iba al tono de sus ojos. Se apretó el tabique nasal con la mano que tenía menos pintura y esperó sin esperanzas que el tinte que los mellizos usaron no sea tan duradero.

Cuando salió a desayunar le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Tony, aunque quizá no era tan necesaria ya que el hombre no hizo gesto de soltar una carcajada. Había terminado de hacer el desayuno si los panqueques y el tocino no eran evidencia clara, estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina leyendo tranquilamente el periódico con una taza de café a su lado. Tenía la corbata sobre el hombro y unos lentes de montura negra puestos, la barba bien rasurada y se veía descansado. La cara de Tony era seria y después de la primera impresión al ver a Steve con el cabello azul su expresión se tornó algo molesta.

"Los mellizos" no le estaba preguntando. "Esto ya se salió del límite"

"Son niños, Tony" trató de apaciguarlo.

"Hay normas y eres al único que tratan de esta manera, no es justo para ti ni para ellos" dijo Tony terminantemente. "Hablaré con ellos"

"No estoy molesto" dijo al final pero no hizo nada para cambiar su decisión, eran los hijos de Tony y estaba en todo su derecho de educarlos como creía correcto.

Se sirvió un plato rebosante del desayuno que el otro había preparado y agradeció que Tony al menos iba mejorando, los panqueques no estaban crudos y el tocino no se había quemado.

"Vas mejorando" dijo Steve entre mordidas, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente.

"Bueno no podía dejar que tu sólo te encargaras de las comidas, tengo que aprender" dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

'Para cuando yo no esté' pensó Steve lo que el otro hombre no había dicho, porque por mucho que le doliera este sueño tenía fecha de expiración, no podría estar todo el tiempo con ellos aunque así lo deseara. Quizá en algunos años cuando el dolor aminorara Tony buscaría otra pareja, alguien digno para ser la madre de sus hijos. Y él tenía a Peggy, con quien formaría una familia.

.

Peter dormía sobre su pecho, sus respiraciones calmadas que hacían que sus nervios se apaciguaron. Con el rostro relajado y su característico olor a bebé, el cabello castaño revuelto y estaba vestido en un mameluco rojo y azul con extraños bordados de telarañas sobre el color rojo.

Steve le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando vio sus bonitos ojitos color café abrirse, haciendo que Peter se riera con gusto y agarrara con sorpresiva fuerza sus mejillas con sus pequeñas manitas.

Este era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba con esa familia, recibir el cariño puro y sin condiciones de ese pequeño Stark; le hacía sentir que pertenecía ahí, en el mundo de ese bebé.

"¿Te dejo dormir bien esta pequeña arañita?" le preguntó Tony viéndolos con cariño desde el otro lado del sillón donde Steve y Peter se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película o al menos el rubio ahora peliazul lo hacía, Peter de vez en cuando aplaudía a alguna escena colorida pero estaba más entretenido con sus juguetes.

"Es un ángel"

"A diferencia de los otros dos" dijo el mayor de buen humor, "ya hable con ellos Steve y quieren decirte algo antes de la cena"

"Está bien" respondió Steve cerrando los ojos nuevamente al ver que el pequeño encargo sobre su pecho se había vuelto a quedar dormido mientras platicaba con su padre.

Tony tarareaba una canción entre los clics del teclado de su portátil, la película seguía en la televisión pero a menos volumen. Se sentía en paz y seguro, como pocas veces se había sentido desde que se enlistó.

.

"Lo sentimos mucho tío Steve" dijeron ambos niños a coro.

"Ya no lo volveremos a hacer" dijo Anna enseñándole su dedo meñique acción que rápidamente también hizo James.

"Te lo prometo"

"Está bien niños, les creó" Steve puso sus dedos meñiques sobre cada uno de los ofrecidos, "¿no les caigo bien?" no pudo evitar preguntarles.

Anna negó con la cabeza y James se encogió de hombros.

"No queremos que te lleves a nuestro papito" le dijo el niño después de intercambiar una mirada con su hermana, "¿no te lo vas a llevar verdad?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso James?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Es que lo ves como lo veía mami" le contestó Anna en vez de el otro, "papi te va a querer más a ti y se va a olvidar de mami"

"Tu papá nunca se va olvidar de tu mamá y menos de ustedes, son lo que más ama en esta vida. Pero su corazón es muy grande y también puede querer a más personas, ¿se acuerdan cuando nació Peter?" los niños asistieron, "bueno pues el tuvo suficiente espacio para quererlo a él y no los olvido a ustedes ¿verdad?"

"Papi dijo que Peter sólo hizo que el amor aumentará para todos" respondió James pensativo.

"Así es, van a haber muchas personas en la vida de su papá y las suyas, pero eso no significa que vayan a amar a alguien menos por eso"

"¿Tu nos quieres, tío Steve?" le preguntó Anna con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de sorpresa.

"Los quiero mucho"

"¿Aunque te hagamos travesuras?" agregó James.

"Con todo y travesuras" le aseguró Steve a los niños.

"Nosotros también te queremos" le dijo Anna abrazándolo y James no se quedó atrás uniéndose al abrazo inmediatamente después.

.

Después de su charla con los mellizos su relación mejoró muchísimo, los niños ahora lo buscaban para que se unieran a sus aventuras. Buscando ranas o disfrazándose de sus programas favoritos de televisión.

Le contaban todo acerca de las travesuras que le hacían a su tío Bucky y sobre los experimentos que hacían con su papá.

"Tony nos enseñó muchos experimentos a su tío Bucky y a mí cuando éramos pequeños" les contó sonriendo, "desde lanzamientos de cohetes hasta soluciones que cambiaban de color"

"Wow ya eres viejo entonces" dijo James con asombro, "Papi también nos enseña eso, aunque él dice que no le digamos así al tío James, es divertido porque siempre nos confundimos"

"Siempre que papi dice James tanto Jamie como mi tío contestan" agregó Anna con una sonrisa pícara, "a papá le molesta pero es muy divertido"

"No lo dudo"

Y tampoco dudaba que Bucky estuviera detrás de eso, no iba a descansar hasta que Tony le dejará de llamar James. Además su amigo tenía dos cómplices de cuatro año que no dudaban en solaparle sus fechorías.

.

Ya estaban en julio y pronto sería su cumpleaños, su relación con los niños estaba mejor que nunca y su amistad con Tony era más cercana, lo quería creer así después de todas las charlas en esas noches de insomnio donde ambos eran un poco más honestos que de día.

"Nos casamos porque ella estaba embarazada" le confió Tony una de esas noches. "El mejor error de mi vida, suena feo decirlo de esa forma pero no sé nunca había pensado seriamente el tener hijos, hasta que los tuve. Me enamoré de ellos desde el primer momento ¿sabes?, tan frágiles y pequeñitos, sangre de mi sangre que para mi son perfectos, los tres"

"Pero bueno, no nos amábamos al principio, nos gustamos y empezábamos a sentir cariño uno por el otro, pero no era amor. Fue naciendo después, cuando convivimos más y los niños estaban ahí demandando atención, pero ahora no sé Steve; antes de morir ella me dijo que ya no creía que esto fuera suficiente, y ahora que lo pienso quizá ella tenía razón"

"¿Crees que no la amabas?" le preguntó Steve después de escucharlo.

"No lo sé, no sé si realmente sepa lo que es amar como ella deseaba" le dijo derrotado.

"Porque yo creo que sí Tony, no todos tienen ese amor épico o digno de novela… cada quien ama de distinta manera"

"Quizá, pero ahora nunca lo sabré"

Steve no supo qué responder a eso.

.

Las charlas con Peggy eran cada vez más cortas y esporádicas, llenos de silencios incómodos e historias repetidas. Las suyas llenas de anécdotas de los pequeños Stark, las de ellas de misiones que no podía explicar en su totalidad.

Sentía que su relación se rompía a pedazos y Steve no sabía como arreglar eso.

"Tendré un descanso para mediados de este mes" a el rubio le decepcionó un poco saber que ella no estaría presente para su cumpleaños.

"Inició clases en septiembre" comentó recordando que por fin iniciaría la Universidad, lo que significaba que tendrían menos tiempo juntos.

Peggy suspiró y cambió de tema, hace mucho que no hablaban de cosas serias y sobre el futuro de su relación. Lo que más miedo le daba era que no le asustaba tanto como creía que debería.

.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!" gritó emocionada Anna, acompañada de los gritos igual de eufóricos de un confuso Peter en brazos de Tony.

"¡Felicidades tío Steve!, ¿ya podemos comer pastel?" le preguntó James abrazado de sus piernas.

"Jamie" lo reprendió Tony negando con su cabeza, se acercó al rubio y teniendo cuidado de Peter lo atrajo más cerca para abrazarlo. "Feliz cumpleaños muchachón" le dijo en un susurró y una cálida sonrisa de esas que dejan sin aliento a Steve.

"Gracias chicos" les dijo a todos.

Su único deseo ese día era pasarlo como este cumpleaños, rodeado de sus seres queridos. Con los tiernos abrazos de los mellizos y los besos húmedos de Peter, con la resplandeciente sonrisa de Tony.

"Tío Bucky" _'Es James, Jamie'_ , "dijo que cumplías muchos años y debíamos tener cuidado porque ya estás viejito"

"También nos dijo que no dejáramos que te terminaras el pastel" agregó Anna frunciendo el ceño, "pero papá dice que es malo comer mucho pastel así que no creo que te puedas acabar uno completo tu solito"

"Sí puedo" afirmó Steve ganándose expresiones ofendidas por parte de ambos niños y un mohín de Peter. "Pero Tony tiene razón, es malo comer tanto pastel"

"Porque Tony siempre tiene razón" dijo el mayor de los Stark. "Ahora vayan por los regalos del tío Steve y dejemos que se ponga decente"

Steve se ruborizó, se le había olvidado que esos cuatro lo habían emboscado mientras aún dormía y con el calor que hacía en julio digamos que la camiseta era opcional. Tony le guiñó un ojo mientras salía, el rubio enrojeció aún más.

.

El día que se reunió con su novia fue algo anticlimático, desde Navidad que no se veían pero Steve no sintió la misma emoción que la última vez y se sintió culpable después de darse cuenta del hecho.

"Hola Pegs" le dijo con cariño abrazándola.

Se había cortado un poco más el cabello y estaba más morena. Seguía siendo bellísima, pero su presencia ya no causaba ese brinquito en su corazón como al principio.

"Hey Steve"

Y la mirada triste de ella se lo corroboraba.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Sí"

Y hablaron de las llamadas que ya no eran suficientes, de todas las cosas que no se decían en ellas y de las que sí.

"Te has encariñado mucho con esa familia" no se lo estaba preguntando pero Steve asintió, "me alegro que hayas encontrado un motivo para sonreír nuevamente, extrañaba tus sonrisas"

"Son unos niños muy lindos" admitió algo abochornado, "me costó ganarme su cariño al principio pero valió la pena"

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Steve"

"¿Pero?"

"No quiero verte lastimado, te has encariñado mucho con ellos y aún no te olvidas del hermano mayor de Stark"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"En Navidad cuando Sarah habló de él me di cuenta, ¿por qué nunca antes lo habías mencionado? Cuando me habías dicho de otros amigos que habías dejado y pasadas conquistas, pero nunca mencionaste nada de un Tony Stark" dijo viéndolo sin rencor alguno. "Entonces cuando tu mamá menciona lo unido que estabas a él y escuchándote a ti recordando cada una de sus aventuras me di cuenta; ¿él fue tu primer amor, cierto?"

"Sí, a los dieciséis me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el hermano de mi mejor amigo no era amistad o cariño por el parentesco a alguien que quería" le contestó Steve, no valía la pena mentir y menos a ella, se lo debía. "Nunca tuve el valor de decirle"

"Lo sigues amando" de nuevo no preguntó.

"Lo siento, Pegs"

"Sólo" le tomó las manos entre las suyas, "sólo decídete, si vas a decirle hazlo y ata todos estos cabos sueltos; si vas a continuar como su amigo entonces date un tiempo y después se lo que tu quieras"

"No puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos"

"Entonces no lo dejes, pero no te hagas más daño, Steve"

.

Hablaron un poco más y Peggy le pidió tiempo antes de volver a su relación de antes, simplemente amigos.

Ella tenía razón, tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos a Tony al menos de esa forma tendría un final. La distancia y el tiempo no habían servido.

Pero todavía no era muy pronto.

 **Deja que pase el tiempo…**

En Día de Acción de Gracias fue presentado formalmente a María Carbonell.

La mujer estaba igual de hermosa y elegante que el día del entierro, con el cabello rubio pulcramente recogido en un moño y el maquillaje discreto resaltando únicamente sus preciosos ojos cafés, idénticos a los de Tony, desde las pestañas tupidas hasta los expresivos que eran; la sonrisa también era la misma, siempre llena de cariño.

"Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo y mis nietos" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, le tomo la mejilla con cariño. "Eres un buen hombre, Steve"

"Gracias señora…"

"Nada de eso, dime María"

Le recordaba tanto a la vez que Tony y su mamá se conocieron que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Espero que no le estés contando historias embarazosas sobre mí, Mamá" gruñó Tony entrando a la casa cargado de comida y mochilas con ropa para los niños, "al menos déjalo para la cena"

"Eso no lo dudes amor, tengo muchas historias que contar" Tony rodó los ojos, María le pellizco el brazo cuando lo vio. "Ahora ve a dejar eso y busca el delantal que me tienes que ayudar"

"Si gusta yo" empezó Steve pero fue cortado inmediatamente por la mujer.

"Nada de eso cariño, eres nuestro invitado; mejor ve con los niños y ve algo de televisión"

La cena fue exquisita y nunca faltó la conversación, comentarios muy ingeniosos por parte de los niños y los primeras palabras de Peter que no cesaba de repetir, _'papá, no stebe'_ eran sus preferidas, no fallaba en sonreír y su corazón llenarse de afecto cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Antes de que se fueran a dormir María le pidió a Steve que se quedara un momento para ayudarla, corriendo a su hijo para que fuera a arropar a sus nietos.

"Eres un buen chico, Steve" le dijo la mujer algo seria. "Por eso espero que los cuides mucho, han pasado por algo muy difícil pero todos ellos merecen ser felices. Tony no tuvo la mejor infancia y me arrepiento mucho de eso, incluso ahora no creo que Howard haya cambiado y sea el abuelo más atento del mundo…pero es distinto a la falta de atención de parte de un padre. Lo que te quiero decir es que agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo por mi hijo y mis nietos , pero también te pido que seas paciente. Mi _bambino_ nunca ha sido bueno para los sentimientos y se tarda mucho en darse cuenta de los suyos y más de los otros; así que no desesperes y otra cosa…les rompes el corazón (a cualquiera de los cuatro) y yo te rompo todos lo huesos, ¿vale?"

Steve no sabía si sentir esperanzas o miedo, pero había obtenido la aprobación de María sin siquiera buscarla.

"Aún es demasiado pronto, pero el tiempo ayuda a sanar las heridas…¿crees que vale la espera?"

"Claro que sí"

"Entonces te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, cariño"

.

Pasó la primera Navidad con esa pequeña familia de la que ahora formaba parte, semanas después el primer aniversario luctuoso de la señora Stark, celebraron los cumpleaños de los mellizos, de Bucky y el de Tony, también pasó el suyo y terminaron con el de Peter.

Su mamá conoció a los niños y los amo desde el primer momento, le estaba enseñando a tejer a James y Anna y le regaló un gorrito a Peter. También conoció a María y ambas madres se hicieron buenas amigas, Winifred se unió después algo incómoda por la presencia de María pero esta última disipó esa incomodidad con un certero comentario.

"Cualquiera que viva con Howard Stark y lo soporte es mi amigo"

Bucky seguía emocionando cuando los mellizos se vestían de _Over the Garden Wall_ y discutían el futuro rol de Peter en esa serie.

Pasaron dos, tres años más y Steve encontró más razones para amar Tony Stark, pero nunca el momento adecuado para confesarle esos sentimientos

Sabía que había varias cosas que lo delataban como el seguir viviendo con ellos, o todas las sonrisas llenas de afecto que le lanzaba, la forma en que le consentía y como toleraba muchas de las cosas que ofenden fácilmente a otros que hacía Tony.

También entre el año uno y dos le confesó a su mejor amigo el amor que sentía hacía su hermano mayor, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

"Los únicos problemas que tengo con esto es primero: ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Eres mi mejor amigo ¿cómo rayos lo ocultaste?" dijo algo indignado, "segundo: que no sé a quién debo amenazar; si a ti para que no le rompas el corazón a mi hermano, o a él para que no te rompa el corazón"

Su relación no sufrió cambios, simplemente ahora Bucky aprovechaba cualquier cosa para burlarse de él y hacerle insinuaciones a Tony sobre Steve. Típico comportamiento de su amigo con cualquiera de sus conquistas pasadas.

"No sé de qué te burlas, después de años y aún no le puedes decir hola a Natasha sin sonrojarte"

"¡Cállate rufián!"

También Peggy le había vuelto a hablar, su vida iba bien Clint, Natasha y Sam se habían retirado y ahora se veían más seguido. Ya se había graduado de la Universidad y ahora estaba buscando trabajo.

Era feliz, sin embargo aún se sentía incompleto y aunque entendía perfectamente cuál era la causa, no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo. Cómo es que tres palabras costaba tanto trabajo.

"No esperes mucho, alguien más puede llegar y arrebatarte la oportunidad si te descuidas" le aconsejó Natasha con una triste sonrisa.

. Tony .

 **Vamos a dar un salto de fe…**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que su esposa murió, ya Anna y Jamie tienen ocho años y su pequeño Peter cumplió los cinco. Todavía extrañan a su madre, pero ahora buscan a Steve si no lo encuentran a él como antes lo hacían con ella; y eso en vez de hacérsele extraño lo llenaba de una extraña paz y cariño que no sabía cómo explicar.

Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que había reprimido, como lo guapo que le había parecido el rubio cuando este tenía dieciocho años y lo mucho que lo extrañó cuando estuvo en el ejército. Entendió las palabras de su esposa cuando se permitió reconocer aquello, el de que las cosas ya no eran igual y como hubiera deseado que el amor fuera la principal razón de su matrimonio y no una consecuencia de este.

Por eso hoy estaba ahí, dejando flores frente a su tumba.

"Todavía te extraño, fuiste una de mis grandes amigas y aunque no lo creas de verdad te ame" dijo mientras limpiaba de mala hierba los alrededores para hacer algo con sus manos. "Pero creo que es el momento de dejarte ir, ya hice la paz con nuestros recuerdos y quiero seguir adelante; creo que hubieses adorado a Steve de haberlo conocido más, quizá eso ya lo sabías desde el momento que lo conociste, él es bueno con los niños y lo es para mí. Así que deséame suerte por favor amor"

"Te veré luego cielo"

Era el primer paso de una nueva etapa.

.

Era un hombre difícil de querer, era un adicto al trabajo que padecía de insomnio, en sus malos ratos bebía de más, tenía un humor sarcástico y a veces fuera de lugar, era serio para algunas cosas pero demasiado relajado para otras, tenía muchas manías como el odiar que le tendieran cosas a las manos o que alguien tocara sus cosas.

Había una lista sin fin de defectos y otra más corta de virtudes.

Pero aún así agradecería a quien quiera que fuera quien le había puesto a todas estas personas en su camino (no le importaba que él era ateo), como su mamá, Jarvis, Ana, Winifred, Bucky, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, a su esposa…a Jamie, Annie, Peter y Steve.

Hasta a Howard lo apreciaba.

Sólo esperaba seguir con suerte y hacer a Steve algo más que su amigo.

.

Hubo un momento en que se quedó mirando más tiempo del cortés los labios de Steve, lo delgados y el ligero tinte rosado que tenían eso a Tony se le antoja apetecible; pero no sólo eran los labios lo único atractivo de Steve, sino también sus ojos de un color azul cielo que mostraban todas las emociones de su dueño, el suave cabello rubio y Tony dudo un momento en incluir su cuerpo, que sí era impresionante y hermoso con todos esos músculos, no era importante.

Porque todo lo que hacía a Steve Rogers atractivo a sus ojos había estado ahí antes de que el otro joven por fin alcanzará la pubertad y con ello su habilidad de hacer músculos. No todo había estado en ese cuerpo enclenque y enfermizo, toda la amabilidad y rectitud, lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser el rubio, lo torpe y algo introvertido.

Lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de aquel hombre no había sido ese físico de Adonis que se cargaba, sin haberse dado cuenta el había empezado a caer enamorado del pequeño chico de Brooklyn que lo había apoyado cuando la mayoría le había dicho loco por renunciar a la fortuna Stark, aquel niño que era más hueso que carne que le había prometido cuidar de su hermano menor.

Tony Stark no es muy paciente y ya llevaba años alcanzando está conclusión, era hora que le dijera a Steve Rogers todo lo que significaba para él.

Sería valiente, aquel hombre valía eso y más.

.

"A mi me gusta mucho tío Steve" le dijo Peter con una enorme sonrisa, "dibuja muy bonito y siempre me lleva a ver a las arañas"

"Es muy bueno con nosotros" concordó Jamie con su hermano. "Nunca se enoja cuando sin querer dañó alguno de sus colores y siempre me ayuda con los experimentos cuando tú no puedes, papi"

"Además sabe hacer las trenzas que me gustan y cuenta muy bien los cuentos, hace voces muy chistosas" finalizó Annie con una sincronía que a pesar de haber experimentado por años aún seguía sorprendiendo a Tony.

"Entonces no les molesta que lo invite a salir, ¿verdad?"

"Lo que quisimos decir es que ya te habías tardado papá" dijo su hija rodando los ojos, Tony no la reprendió porque quizás esta vez se lo merecía.

"Está bien, está bien"

"Regálale rosas" le aconsejó Peter.

"Y chocolates" añadió Jamie.

"Pero por favor no lo lleves a comer hot dogs" terminó Annie.

Esos tres le sacan canas verdes.

.

Al final fue algo anticlimático cuando invitó a salir a Steve.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?" le preguntó Tony una noche después de la cena, cuando los niños se fueron a ver televisión y ellos se quedaron recogiendo la mesa. "Solos" añadió por precaución.

"Claro" aceptó alegre el rubio.

Fue a mitad de la cita cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que quizás Steve no captó que la cena era una _cita_. No es que fuera demasiado obvio, pero es que el rubio no era muy bueno en eso del romance además se habían pasado toda la noche hablando de los niños, el trabajo de Tony y el nuevo empleo de Steve; temas que eran más para parejas casadas que para la primera cita. Tomando en cuenta que casi llevaban cinco años viviendo juntos, quizá ya habían pasado eso de los nervios de las citas y otras cosas.

"Steve, ¿sabes por qué te invité a cenar?" le preguntó Tony rogando a que se haya equivocado.

"¿Querías pasar un tiempo 'adulto'?" contrarrestó Steve confundido.

"No" haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas el mayor extendió su mano hasta tomar la mano del otro sorprendiendolo. "Cuando te pregunté si quería salir a cenar conmigo, te estaba invitando a una cita"

"¿Cita?"

"Sí, cita" tragó saliva y le dio una débil sonrisa. "Una que debió pasar hace mucho tiempo pero había sido demasiado idiota para darme cuenta y pedírtela"

"¿Estás hablando enserio?"

"Más serio que un ataque al corazón" una mirada fulminante de parte del otro, "Vale, vale no un ataque al corazón pero estoy hablando enserio, Steve eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte…yo nunca he sido bueno diciendo lo que siento y no tengo la paciencia necesaria que a veces esto requiere. Pero los niños están de acuerdo y yo…"

"Sí" lo interrumpió Steve. "Si quiero que esta sea una cita y tengamos muchas más, quiero seguir viviendo contigo y ver crecer a esos niños hermosos que tienes por hijos y espero que en un futuro sean los míos también. Porque llevó de los dieciséis años amándote en secreto que ya no es divertido, que he sido un cobarde y ya no quiero serlo más"

"Te amo Steve"

"Yo también Tony, como no tienes idea"

.

Su primer beso fue la escena más cliché de cualquier película o novela romántica, al salir del restaurante a la mitad de la calle con lluvia mojándose todo el cuerpo.

Pero aquel beso fue como respirar después de mucho tiempo bajo el agua, sus cuerpos pegándose como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Fue como llegar a casa, a tu hogar.

Y después de ese primer _perfecto_ beso le siguieron miles más. Unos más dulces, otros enojados, otros tristes y algunos pocos decepcionados.

Tony no quería la historia de amor perfecta con el mejor amigo de su hermano, quería la imperfecta y llena de baches al lado de Steve Rogers.

Se lo merecían después de tantos años de espera.

.

"¿De verdad desde los dieciséis?" le preguntó Tony.

"Si"

"Steve pero aún no tenía mi barba"

"Y cuando la tuviste fue aún mucho peor" le dijo sonrojado el otro, "ahora con lentes"

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

.

Y Steve se lo demostró toda la noche.

. Steve .

 **Y colorín colorado…**

Jamie y Annie se irían este verano a la Universidad y Peter entraría a la Preparatoria, todos demasiado inteligentes para su edad pero Tony y él no quisieron separarlos de los chicos de su edad.

"Ya sé que no son tan inteligentes, pero han conseguido buenos amigos entre ellos ¿no?" les recordó Steve al escuchar nuevamente sus quejas, "además será una nueva etapa, sólo diviértanse genios"

"Pero padre, a esta edad los hombres no cuentan más que con dos neuronas activas y muchas hormonas" le dijo sería la rubia, "son imposibles de tratar"

"Oye, yo también soy hombre y de esa edad" se quejó Jamie sacándole la lengua a su hermana. "No es como si las mujeres fueran mejores, es la edad en la que están más preocupadas por el novio que por sus materias"

"Eso fue muy sexista Jamie" intervino Peter con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Pues el comentario de Annie también lo fue, Pete"

"Está bien, ya basta…suban al auto bolas de hormonas que ya se nos hizo tarde" les gritó Tony caminando hacía el estacionamiento. "Ya tendrán tiempo de inscribirse a alguna clase que los convierta en seres políticamente correctos, antes de que hereden mi empresa y evitemos que la hagan añicos con un comentario fuera de lugar"

"¡Papá!" gritaron a coro los mellizos y se escucharon las carcajadas del más pequeño.

"¿Aún vale la pena, Sr. Stark?" le preguntó Tony mientras esperaban en el auto por sus hijos quienes habían olvidado cosas al último momento.

"Lo vale, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, Sr. Rogers" le contestó Steve antes de jalarlo para darle un beso.

Peter hizo un sonido de una arcada acompañado de la mueca de disgusto de Jamie y los ojos en blanco de Annie.

Toda la espera había valido la pena, siempre le habían dicho que lo mejor viene al final.

.

.

.

"¿Crees que por fin Bucky le pida matrimonio a Nat?"

"Espero que sí, le aposté cien dólares a Clint que lo haría…más le vale al idiota que tengo por hermano hacerlo, si no Natasha terminará haciéndolo por él"

"Como cuando lo invitó a salir"

"Especialmente cuando lo invitó a salir, el tonto se desmayó…aunque aún no sé si por miedo de decir algo que ofendiera a Nat o de la emoción"

"Del miedo Tony, fue del miedo…tenía un cuchillo en la mano cuando lo invitó"

"Estaba cortando el pavo"

"Pudo haberlo dejado en la mesa"

"Eso le habría quitado emoción, además esa vez le aposté a ella y no fallé"

"Imbécil"

.

Su amor era ingrávido y sería motivo de historias en cualquier universo donde se encuentre un Tony Stark y un Steve Rogers.

.

"Nunca me contaste como le hiciste para que tu papá dejará de producir armas"

Tony sólo sonrió misteriosamente.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
